3X Sequel To Booth's Daughter
by Zoey Seraphine Bates
Summary: The third sequel to Booth's Daughter.


3X sequel to Booth's Daughter

It wasn't finished, so here it is. You people will be mad at me at the beginning!

Disclaimer: Not mine. But why do I have to disclaim it? I want to own Bones!

This is for Isaach, my constant reviewer. (Only you will know what this means.)

_____________________________________________________________________________________

He was holding his now seven month old daughter in his arms. She had his thumb in her death grip, and once again she wouldn't let go. She had been holding onto him tighter now, as Brennan had changed her mind about him moving in. Little Roxie now almost always cried whenever Booth tried to give her back to Brennan. Roxie would reach her little arms toward Booth and scream and wail hysterically. Of course, Booth was a complete pushover for her, so he'd take her back. More and more often now, Brennan would come to the FBI building with Roxie just to see him. All the other FBI guys were jealous. No matter what he was doing, he would stop to be with his daughter. Roxie was just now calming down, so he went to hand her to Brennan.

"Booth, you might as well just let her fall asleep in your arms too. It'll prevent both of us from getting a headache."

"Okay, I'll keep her."

"Why does she like you better than she does me, Booth?"

"She isn't with me as much, Bones. She loves me."

"She always wants to be with you, though. It's like she never wants to be with me."

"If you would've let me move in, she wouldn't complain so much."

"I don't want anyone to move in with me."

"Why?"

"I don't really know why."

"Do you love me?"

"Yes."

"Roxie is crazy about me. Why don't you just let me live here?"

"Why would I let you live here?"

"Roxie is my daughter." By now, Roxie was asleep and Booth was carrying her to her crib. She followed him. He set her down, and he and Brennan walked back to her living room. He caught her by the waist and pulled her back against him. She didn't fight him. "Are we keeping to our usual plan?"

"What plan?"

"You always sleep with me after I help you with Roxie. Are we still doing that?"

"I'm fine with that."

"I'm glad." He whispered seductively to her.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

He had spent the night, and let's just say they didn't play checkers. She woke up in his arms. She didn't mind being with him. It wasn't long before she heard Roxie start crying. Brennan got up to feed her. Booth heard Roxie crying, and he was up soon too. After Roxie had been fed, Booth went downstairs to make them both breakfast. After they had eaten, Booth picked Roxie up and held her. "Booth! Now you won't be able to go home today."

"Name a time I haven't had to stay in the past few weeks."

"I can't think of one."

"Exactly. Why don't you just let me live with you?"

"Stop insisting on moving in."

"I could move in just until she stops wanting me all the time, and then move back out."

"I would be okay with that arrangement."

"Really?"

"Yes."

_____________________________________________________________________________________

In two weeks he had moved in. Roxie wouldn't leave him alone. She followed him everywhere. After about three weeks though, she started leaving him alone. He told Brennan that he would leave whenever she wanted him to. When he had said this, she replied, "She still needs you. You can stay." After two months where Roxie didn't need him, he told Brennan he was moving out. She had protested.

"I'm moving out Bones. I promised I would move out after Roxie stopped needing me."

"Don't leave."

"Why don't you want me to leave?"

"I've enjoyed you being close, and Roxie has stopped fussing so much."

"Do you like to have me around?"

"As much as I always insist I don't need men, I like having you close. You are really nice to live with."

"Do you want me to stay?"

"Roxie adores you. She would be upset if you left."

"What about you? Do you want me to stay?"

"As stupid as it is, yes, I do want you to stay."

"Do you need me?"

"Don't make me admit it."

"Do you need a man? Is it really possible that independent Doctor Temperance Brennan needs a man in her life?"

"Don't make me say it."

"Huh, Bones? Do you need me? If you don't, I'll just move out."

"Fine! I need you Booth! Are you happy now?"

"What was that Bones? I didn't hear you."

"I need you."

"So, you want me to stay?"

"Yes, I want you to stay."

"I'll stay. Only for you."

"What about Roxie?"

"I'm staying for her too, but you said you needed me."

"Don't let it go to your head."

"Why not?"

"I only said that so you would stay."

"Whatever you say, Bones."

"I don't need you. I just want you to stay."

"That's still something."

"I only want you to stay because Roxie loves you immensely."

"Not for yourself? We could work out an arrangement with Roxie."

"Booth, I want Roxie to have her father and her mother whenever she wants them. I want you to be close enough that we seem like a normal family."

"We still could be a normal family. We can get married."

"Booth!" She groaned, "You know I want to marry you."

"Why won't you then?"

"I'll only get hurt, and I don't want it to be my fault if my heart gets broken again."

"I won't hurt you. You know that."

"I can't marry you."

"Why?"

"I am a strong, independent woman. I don't need a man to make me feel adequate."

"But you said you needed me."

"I love you, Booth. I'm fine with you living with me, for Roxie's sake."

"If you love me what are you scared of? You should marry me."

"My heart wants to marry you, but logically, I know that I would be stupid if I exposed my heart like that."

"What do you mean 'exposed my heart'?"

"I'm giving you power to break my heart, and I don't like that."

"Love is about giving someone the power to break your heart, but trusting them not to. Don't you trust me?"

"I trust you."

"Marry me."

"Present me a good argument on why I should marry you, and maybe."

"You love me. You love to wake up in my arms. You cuddle with me a lot. When I came here, you didn't want me to sleep in the guest room, you wanted me to sleep in your bed, with you. You love to hug me. You think my cologne smells nice, and you love being with me."

"I do love you. I fell safe with you when I wake up in your arms. Cuddling is a lot more fun than I ever gave it credit for. I like to have you close, that way if I have a nightmare, you are there. I like being close to you. Your cologne does smell nice and I do love being with you."

"If all that is true, you should say yes."

"It's a huge commitment."

"I think you can handle it."

"I don't know if I can promise that much."

"I know you can. Just say yes."

"Okay. I'll marry you."

"Really?"

"Yes. If I were to ever marry someone, it makes sense that it would be you. I love you more than I've ever loved anyone else."

"Finally! I finally got you to agree to marry me!"

"Hold me to my word, Booth. I'm promising, right now, so that I can't run away."

"I can't force you to stay."

"I need you to force me. If you don't, I will get scared and run away. You need to force me to stay, because I love you. I don't want to leave you, but if I think with my brain, I will."

"You really do love me?"

"I love you with my whole heart."

"I'm glad you love me." He started kissing her neck, and Brennan lost all control of her mind. She let him kiss her, and eventually found his lips on her lips. She put her arms around his neck and ran her fingers through his hair. He grabbed her back and pulled her closer to him. They were devouring each other, and they couldn't stop. _Thank God Roxie is at Angela's. That was the thought that was running through both of their heads as they made their way toward the bedroom, losing their clothing along the way. Booth couldn't stop thinking about how good it was that Roxie wasn't there. He knew he couldn't stop until he was satisfied. She obviously didn't want him to stop, because she deepened the kiss. He knew he would sleep well tonight. Sex with his Bones was wonderful, but tiring._

_______________________________________________________________________________________

_She woke up to find herself in Booth's arms. She didn't dare move, because she could still hear his quiet snoring. She always enjoyed being in Booth's arms. After about twenty minutes, his snoring stopped, and she knew he was awake. "Morning Bones." He was still sleepy._

"_Morning Booth." They didn't say anything beyond that, just fell into companionable silence. She started tracing random patterns on his bare chest. After about five minutes, he hugged her tightly. She stopped tracing patterns and just relaxed. She loved being with him. She had thought they would be a dysfunctional couple, but they got along well. They got along a lot better now than when they were just partners. Pretty soon, they got up to take a shower and get Roxie from Angela's house._

_______________________________________________________________________________________

_Roxie walked toward Booth and commanded, "Up". He couldn't resist the face that looked so much like his Bones, and he picked her up. Roxie acted just like his Bones too. She liked to be held by him. Brennan came over and wrapped her arms around Booth and Roxie. Booth handed Roxie to her, and took Brennan into his arms. She put her head on his chest, and it just felt right. It felt like they had been doing this since Roxie had been born, not just the few weeks they had been. He kissed Brennan's hair. Roxie fell asleep in under ten minutes. After Brennan put her in her crib, she came back to the warmth and safety of Booth's arms. He didn't want her to leave. He was hoping she would fall asleep on his chest and he could carry her to bed. He knew it probably wouldn't happen, but he still could hope. He got his wish, and his Bones fell asleep. He picked her up in his muscular arms, and carried her into their bedroom. Before he laid her down, he looked at her beautiful sleeping face. He wanted to cradle her face in his hands, but he didn't because it would wake her up. He put her in bed and stripped to his boxers. He climbed in bed with her, and put his arms around her. The fabric of her clothing started to bother him, so her carefully unbuttoned her blouse and removed it without waking her. She was wearing his favorite undershirt, her dark blue one. He removed her blue jeans, and amazingly, she didn't wake up. He put his arms back around her after he was done undressing her, and was a lot more comfortable without her clothes covering her skin. She had obviously woken up sometime, and she now turned so that she was facing Booth. She snuggled closer to him. "I'm sorry I woke you up."_

"_It's okay. Thanks for taking my clothes off."_

"_Let's just sleep, Bones." She started fumbling with her bra. "Need some help?" Before she could say anything, Booth slid his hands under her undershirt and unclasped her bra. She quickly took it off and flung it across the bedroom. She then scooted even closer to Booth. He hadn't removed his hands from under her shirt. He slid his hands down to her waist, and gave her a small squeeze. He was trying to get a reaction out of her, and he didn't get one. So he started kissing her neck. He got what she wanted, because she squealed, "Booth!". She didn't push him away, and he didn't stop. After about five minutes, he quit. She put her head in the hollow of his throat. He ran his calloused hands down her arms. She wanted to get even with him, and she started kissing his neck, right below his jaw. He couldn't help but moan. She knew how to get a reaction out of him. He tried to get his lips to her lips, but she kept following his neck. "Bones, please." When he begged her like this, she couldn't help it, she had to give him what he wanted. She kissed up his neck to his lips. She only gave him a short, sweet kiss though. He wanted more, and she knew it. _

_She turned away from him and leaned back into his chest. He put his arms around her waist and pulled her tight to him. It was amazing how skinny she still was. Her stomach was still as flat as it had been eighteen months ago, before she'd had Roxie. "Bones, cuddle with me." He'd have to just settle for cuddling. Not that he minded. As long as he was doing something with her, he didn't care._

_Bones turned so that she was facing him again, and hugged him. He loved it when she hugged him. She was tiny in comparison to him. She was always colder than him too. He didn't mind being her space heater. He just loved to cuddle with her. She was a cuddle craver too. She cuddled whenever she got the chance. He thought that she just liked being close to him. She didn't like to admit it, but he was right._

"_Do you like being close to me Bones?"_

"_I like you being around, if that's what you're asking."_

"_Do you like to cuddle with me?"_

"_I'm comfortable cuddling with you, but it's not what I look forward to all day." She was lying, and it was evident in her voice._

"_You do like to cuddle with me."_

"_No I don't."_

"_Yes you do. It's okay to want to cuddle."_

"_Fine, I like to cuddle."_

_He put his lips by her ear and whispered, "It's okay. Cuddling with you is the highlight of my day."._

_She pulled away and kissed his cheek. "Glad I'm not the only one."_

_After this, they both fell asleep in each others' arms. This was becoming an every night occurrence. This had went on for over two months, and they didn't want it to stop. When they were near each other, they felt secure. They both knew the other wouldn't ever leave, and that they had finally met their soul mate._

_______________________________________________________________________________________

_Brennan and Booth started to plan their wedding. They wanted to have an outside wedding and reception, as Brennan thought getting married in a church was archaic. The flowers were, of course, daisies and daffodils, even though Booth had picked them out. Angela was Brennan's bridesmaid, and Jared was Booth's best man. Brennan's dress was truly amazing. It was a strapless, classic white dress. The skirt was a little billowy, and had clear beads that embroidered a pattern on the skirt. Brennan was planning on wearing her hair down and curly. Tomorrow was their wedding day._

"_Bones, maybe we should get some sleep. Tomorrow is a big day."_

"_Yeah."_

"_What's wrong Bones."_

"_I'm just nervous."_

"_It's something more than that. My Bones never gets nervous."_

"_It's just such a big commitment." He went over to her and wrapped his arms around her waist._

"_It'll be okay. You can handle it. Aren't I worth it?"_

"_You are worth it, it's just…" she trailed off because she didn't know what to say. He let her go._

"_What is it Bones? You can tell me anything."_

"_I've been hurt so much. I don't know if I could ever just give you my heart and give you the power to break it."_

"_Bones, I can't hurt you. You are a part of me. If I hurt you, it would be like shooting myself in the foot. It hurts me and it's not worth it. You can trust me with your heart, all of it."_

"_I know I can trust you, but…"_

"_But what, Bones!? You can't balk on me now!"_

"_I don't plan on balking! I'm just scared of being hurt!" She wrapped her arms around him, and Booth could tell she was begging to be held. He put his arms around her. He was a pushover for her even when he was mad at her._

"_I understand being scared. It's okay. I'm here, and I won't hurt you. I'm sorry I yelled at you." He started rubbing circles on her back, trying to convey that he loved her and that he was trying to calm her down._

"_I deserved it. You probably thought I was going to try to get out of getting married, didn't you?"_

"_I thought you were going to run away. If you aren't ready, we'll call the wedding off. It's okay if you don't want to do this."_

"_Okay, Booth. I was unsure a few minutes ago, but I'm sure now. I want to marry you."_

"_What convinced you?"_

"_You don't want to trap me. You want me to be with you because that's where I want to be, not because that's where I have to be."_

"_So, you're surrendering your heart to me?"_

"_Yes. I want to stay with you because…" She couldn't finish her sentence because Booth started kissing her hungrily. She kissed back eagerly. _

_As he deepened the kiss, she knew that he couldn't ever hurt her. She broke the kiss and rested her head in the hollow of his neck. He hugged her tightly to his chest. As he felt her arms wrap around him, the arms of his future wife, he knew they were okay. She wouldn't run._

_______________________________________________________________________________________

_Because it was tradition, they decided to spend the night apart. Booth said he would stay in the guest room that was right by Roxie's nursery, but Brennan insisted that she would take the guest room. It wasn't twenty minutes after he had tucked her in that he heard a "Booth" from down the hall. He of course went into the guest room, and before she could get out that she wanted to be in their bed with him, he picked her up in his arms, bridal style. He started carrying her back down the hall to their bedroom. She didn't fight him, she just put her head down on his chest and wrapped her arms around his neck. He pulled the covers back and laid her down on the king-size bed. He loved the way her hair dark hair fanned out on the pillow, and he couldn't resist running a hand over it. He then got into bed on his side, and he pulled her into his arms. She nuzzled his neck, and he kissed her forehead. She gave him a bear hug. He loved her when she was lovey. "What's with you tonight?"_

"_Booth, we're getting married tomorrow. Isn't it okay if I just want to be close?"_

"_You're being lovey. You hardly ever do that unless you want something from me."_

"_I just want to be close."_

"_Hmm, I think I can handle that." He pulled her tight to his chest. She sighed contentedly, and he knew he would get a reaction out of her if he let her go. Sure enough, he did._

"_Booth! Why did you stop holding me?"_

"_I was just trying to get a reaction out of you."_

"_Hold me again."_

"_Why should I Bones?" He was pushing it. He knew he how to get a reaction out of her._

"_Please?" She gave him her best puppy-dog eyes._

"_Hmm, give me a good reason."_

"_Stop being a jerk!"_

"_Am I being a jerk, Bones?"_

"_Yes!" She growled at him._

"_Don't growl at me, Bones." He put his knuckle under her chin and forced her to look him in the eyes. She grabbed at his arm and pushed him away._

"_If you're going to be mean, I'm going back to the guest room." With that, she crawled out of bed and started walking to the guest room. Booth caught her by the waist in the hallway._

"_Hey, Bones." He whispered gently in her ear._

"_Let me go Booth!"_

"_Shhh."_

"_Let me go Booth!"_

"_Hey, I didn't mean to upset you." He started kissing the gentile skin behind her ear._

"_Booth!" She squealed._

"_Hmm?" He had stopped kissing her, but his lips were still lingering near her skin. His breath tickled her._

"_Quit kissing me there."_

"_Okay, fine." He was grumping now. "I don't know why you don't like that though." She turned around suddenly._

"_Aw, don't grump Booth. It's okay." With that, she started kissing his lips. The kiss didn't last long._

"_Come on Bones. Let's go back to bed."_

_______________________________________________________________________________________

_Please review!_


End file.
